


He was there

by Alaudez



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, One-Sided Relationship, Protective Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaudez/pseuds/Alaudez
Summary: Grimmjow watches Kazui grow up,  and the trials that leave emotional scars that he can only attempt to soothe.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. One Month

All of this was unintentional. Grimmjow came for a fight not to sit here with arms full of a baby while Kurosaki left to attend to the woman leaving his vulnerable susceptible child with a hollow.

The home is a mess .Baby toys, clothes, and other supplies scattered about on every surface, and odd round cushions on most seated areas. Grimmjow looked out of place in the home, more than usual.

A new soul in the embrace of a monster. The infant was tiny, pudgy, and softly swaddled in a white blanket with tangerine colored hair all his own. Shifting the ex- espada moved the baby so his long nails wouldn't mar the delicate skin. Starring for what felt like hours the kid stirred bothered by the intense examination even with his eyes closed. Kurosaki had not returned nor were any of the other members of the family here so the arrancar couldn't pawn off the fussy child.

Grimmjow started to panic. Who the hell thought to leave him with a baby. To let the infant cry was not an option because an angry Kurosaki will not fight him.

Glancing at the stairs the ex- espada promised himself that this would be the only time he ever did this, and the situation called for it because of the time bomb in his arms. Light vibrations filled the room and began to sooth the infant. 

Ten minutes passed when Grimmjow stopped assured that the child wouldn't wail “That stays between us, kid.” 

“What, already threatening my kid Grimmjow? Can you wait until he's older or when I'm dead at least?” Ichigo came down the stairs with fresh clothes and diapers in hand.

Pulled out of a trance the arrancar stated “You had a kid.”

“Yeah I did-”

“When did this happen?” he grilled Kurosaki.

“Hold on! Kazui is about a month old” Ichigo was puzzled by the ex- espada’s sudden interest in his son. Grimmjow went from open puzzlement to deep narrowed thought with his eyebrows pinched and nose crinkled. Watching it unfold surprised Ichigo.

All the noise caused Kazui to stir, and open his eyes that matched the tangerine color of his hair. A chubby hand softly landed on battle hardened hands. The simple action told Grimmjow all he needed to know about the new soul.

Turning his own palm around to curl around smaller the hollow gave a light squeeze that the infant returned. Ichigo held his breath scared that any movement would shatter the trance the arrancar seemed to be in. Never once had the ginger seen Grimmjow treat a soul with such care or gentleness. 

“If your kid is anything like you the moment he can hold a sword I’m gunning for him.” Grimmjow releases the baby back into his father.

Dumping the items on the couch Ichigo took Kazui back. “Sure unless you want dad, and all his aunts coming for you. I say go for it.” the human said somewhat jokingly. Grimmjow grimaced at all the women that could and would take him down.

“You named the kid Kazui?” said the hollow in an attempt to change the subject.

“Yeah, why?” Ichigo sounded confused.

“Saved the kid from being named after a fruit.”

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“You deaf? A fruit. Your whole family's names are read as fruit.” Grimmjow remarked watching the oblivious Kurosak. How did he miss the readings?

“No! That's just a coincidence!” Ichigo groaned out. He understood where Grimmjow was getting this idea, and most people, dead or not, would agree. Covering his face with his hand the human continued “Kazui means little courage or one courage. Our names have different meanings, but they're always read as the simple version.”

“Huh, still a better name than strawberry.”

“Hey!”


	2. Age Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are enjoying the story so far!

Grimmjow soared through Krakura on a reluctant day off from the Shoten. Kisuke and the others are annoying especially when privacy is non-existent in that place. He would never admit it, but it was more eventful than that damn sand castle.

The arrancar didn't have a specific destination in mind even with the past years covering every inch of the small town.World outside of the small town never was interesting since one of the arrancar’s main forms of entertainment lived here. Still in his own thought when a familiar voice called out. Mid stride over the bridge the hollow took note of orange haired brat headed his way.

“Mr. Grimmjow! Mr. Grimmjow!” Kurosaki’s spawn hollard.

The kid looked like both his parents, but his personality was closer to the woman. Standing below the ex- espada Kazui took a moment to breathe from the sprint he started back at school when the hollow passed by. It was lucky that school had let out that second so he could chase down the arrancar without it looking awkward. Hearing from Uncle Chad about how’d they would escape the school to hunt down hollows.

Pulling to his height the young Kurosaki was flushed from the run but continued “ My mom wanted to know if… you’d come to the wedding.” His chest hurt when the words left his mouth, but he was sure the ex- espada knew different.

Grimmjow scowled, the Kurosaki’s were already married? Kazui’s voice wavered ”What? Aren't your parents already married?” Did humans decide to marry again every few years? One time should be enough by the way the kid’s grandfather almost died, again, because of wedding expenses.

Kazui put on a smile that the arrancar knew immediately was fake. Lowering himself to the ground he approached the teen with a calculating look “No, actually mom is remarrying to… to.”  
Just looking at the hollow the young teen knew he wasn't convinced at all. The stream of tears flooded the young humans cheeks while startling the hollow. Red blotches bloomed on pale skin while he tried to speak “URYU!”

It came out harsher than the child intended ”Mom a- and dad divorced a year- ago and they act like i’ts n- nothing.” It felt like barbed wire was choking the young ginger preventing him from fully expressing his distress.

Grimmjow had not in a long time felt so out of place except for when he first held the kid. Feeling off balance watching the small hybrid breakdown made something twist in his gut. He couldn't swat the kid aside like he did weak hollows, and seeing the kid in pain brought out an instinct. Ones that had died along with his fracciones, but it didn't feel like that at all, it was something more.

Callous hands ruffled soft orange locks with constant pressure until the hybrid hiccuped. Red puffy eyes looked up at the ex- espada, and with a big breath Kazui pulled Grimmjow in for a hug muttering his thanks ”Thank you mow.” Grimmjow made no verbal acknowledgement except for the continuous hand running through the child's hair.


	3. Age Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind my stiff writing style.

Crash landing into pillars hurt, but nothing compared to the dense white sands of Hueco Mundo. Blood smeared across the young hybrid's face along with the tattered remains of his robe. Covered in debris, Kazui took the chance to form his mask, and take Grimmjow from behind.

Stealthily, the ginger reappeared above the ex- espada, his swing two second from making contact when black clawed hands caught his blade hauling his blade to the hollows body. Grimmjow sneered at the teen “Come on kid! You've been slippin!”

Flinging the kid down into the sand hearing a pained grunt for it. Stumbling up to stand, Kazui hacked feeling like his lungs were pulled out "That's not fair! I can wear it now without passing out!" Searching the dust cloud for any reiatsu signature, and golden eyes desperately search frantically for movement. 

From above Grimmjow appears spinning into a kick knocking the hybrid through a pillar "More excuses. You're more hollow than anything so that Vizard training ain't enough." He cracks his neck rolling his shoulders back. "Not even two minutes in, and that mask is cracking."

Gasping for air the teen whipped at his masked cheek as a larger chunk of it disintegrated "No! Let's keep-." Body heavy as lead, sword weighs a ton, and bruises litter his body. The teen looked ready to collapse. With a growl Grimmjow it was enough, his goal wasn't to hurt the teen anymore, but to make Kazui realize his limits and work on them. 

They've been at it for at least thirty minutes before he pulled out the mask which was the teens first mistake. Had the ginger pulled it out before it would've lasted longer, but it didn't seem like that was the reason. What remained of Kazui's reiyoku was blocked, clogged, completely cut off. 

Hiyori told Grimmjow that Kazui's inner hollow was different from any of theirs, which was not surprising coming from a Kurosaki. The inner hollow would cut off access to all of his power when the teen's mind was not completely in the fight "Enough, you're going to end up dead that way."

Holding a narrowed glare at the espada while he collapsed into the sand. The arrancar heaves a sigh. Sonidoing to haul the kid up back to the palace, geez the teen weighed something.

Four hours later orange eyes stared at a pure white ceiling. It felt like five trucks ran over him. Kazui winced in pain trying to sit up to spot Grimmjow polishing his sword with his leaning against the wall. Lifting his right arm, which was bandaged up along with his ribs and cuts on his face, then looks back at the ex- espada "Grimmjow, do you mind if I ask you something?"

No response so Kazui went for it "Do you like dad?"

More silence, but the hollow stops polishing his blade. The tension rose in the room causing the hair on the teens neck to stand up in warning. The ginger always forgot that he was in the room with a predator. One beat, then another, and another. It stops.

"No." the polishing resumed.

They both knew it was a lie. Don't get it wrong training with Grimmjow improved his fighting capabilities, but he felt something was off like a seventh sense. A noncommittal 'hm' was the hybrid's response.


	4. Age Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the all the lovely comments! I'm sorry for this chapter tho.

It was cold, cloudy, and rainy like all those years ago. The universe seemed to have something against the brightest flames like it was personal offence to it. It seemed that it found cruel ways to snuff them out, and leave a family devastated. With Ichigo the universe thought to end it quickly with a single pill and a vengeful Quincy, in name not blood. Yhwach was a purest when it came to his people, but that didn't mean there weren't those spiritually aware who saw similarly. 

One pill that disrupted reishi particles that would shatter the reiryoku in the body. Urahara and Captain Mayuri came to a similar conclusion when they had reviewed the chemical formula to create these pills.

The funeral itself was one fit for a noble, more so of a fallen clan.

After the service Kazui stayed behind having to convince his mom and Uryu that he would be okay. Isshin was helpful in that area, having watched his own son deal with the heavy burden believing that he was the cause of his mother's death. The young adult knew none of it was their fault that his father had died, but that didn't lessen the cries of friends, the broken heart of family or the despair swallowing him and his mother.

It felt like a giant hole sat where his heart was, and wasn't that funny to feel that hollowness, wide and yawning. He was told stories about the Winter War, and the multiple transformations his family went through. Envisioning his dad dying over and over again was one thing, but hearing the emptiness he felt in that body fighting Ulquiorra was something Kazui could only attempt to feel, until now.

Now he stood there soaked to the bone with a glazed over look. The ginger couldn't shed anymore tears not for a lack of trying, they wouldn't bring his dad back. Focused on the grave before him everything else was blocked out. Losing either of his parents hurt, but his dad taught him how to control all aspects of his soul while his mom taught him to be human. To be the only hybrid of his kind Kazui felt alone. Parentage said differently being more hollow as both his parent's powers encompassed some form of hollow involvement.

The rain roared around him blocking out any sound that might have alerted him to danger. Grimmjow, not bothered by the rain; he did feel it seep into his catsuit and dampen his hair. Hands shoved into pockets the arrancar walked calmly to the young adult watching his stone like body, but on closer inspection one saw slight trembling. 

A few minutes passed when the ex- espada grew tired of the unresponsive teen. Gruffly he spoke "Kid."

The sudden noise made the hybrid jump and turn to see his primary mentor "Grimmjow." Relief flooded his system, then anger chased after it "Grimmjow!"

Gold swarmed soft orange eyes leaving the sclera white in a show of control but tilting his chin up in challenge. A challenge the arrancar's instincts took "Where were you? Dad's funeral was four hours ago. You weren't there! Do you even care about us?"

Taken aback by the shift of emotion and challenge, by rage and sorrow that swirled in the hybrids face. How dare this brat! Grimmjow had to teach the kid that these things happened, and everyone was affected by Kurosaki's death. The panther in his soul metaphorically hissed at the accusations even if he never told the kid his stance of his father, but the implication or rather the assumption hurt.

"What do you think brat? Why would I just show up after the service to my rivals grave? When all the people that don't matter leave, and approach the one that does. Tell me!" the growl that builded up in his throat continued to be gravely and uneven. 

Silenced by his anger Kazui looks away at nothing in particular. He felt shame, but that anger never went away "So I do matter?"

It sounded weak and broken, but Grimmjow tried to move past his anger to comfort the young adult but held back. To riled up the ex-espada felt like his touch would do more harm than good, and clenched his hands to have the strength to walk away.

Grimmjow didn't want to walk away, but now both of them were too emotionally raw to have a real conversation about anything. So that talk would have to wait, but when it would happen neither of them knew when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to come yell at me about the story I have a Twitter and Tumbler.
> 
> Twitter : Black Claws &White Fangs
> 
> Tumbler: alaudez


	5. Age twenty three

Cicadas screamed into the humid summer night. The swelling heat mugged all lights into dim embers giving the town a cozy feel. In one particular home that atmosphere was disregarded by all its residents that were in various states of undress.

Inside all windows and doors lay open to get rid of any heat while fans were cranked up to full blast. On the floor in just a bra and panties was Yoruichi, but that never fazed any of the other inhabitants. Tessai moved about the kitchen making soup that supposedly would take a bit of the heat off. Jinta and Ururu stowed away in their room hogging the only portable fans in the house leaving the adults to suffer.

"Ahh! It's too hot!" groaned Yoruichi, rolling over to lightly kick Grimmjow's side. The ex- espada scooted away from the offending appendage, retying the top half of the cat suit to his waist. Temperature doesn't exist in Hueco Mundo and for good reason; heat causes his gigai to sweat in weird places that make his whole ensemble unbearable "Complaining about it ain't going to change shit."

Beads of sweat raced down the arrancars face, neck, and chest dipping into the confines of the catsuit "Ugh! What about you? You're practically dying in that jumpsuit of yours."

Heat and the chatter slowly grew giving Grimmjow a major headache "Already dead."

Kisuke walked into the middle of their heated conversation with a white box in hand, and never one to be caught without full on shopkeeper attire, he looked like he was having a heat stroke or close to one.

Momentarily distracted from their squabble both looked up at Kisuke "What's that?"

"This my lovely Yoruichi is a gift from our little courage." sitting down at the table Urahara shoved the gift across right into Grimmjow's lap. It was a small white box with a blue bow that matched the arrancar's hair.

The ex-espada is shocked at the gift while gingerly grazing the bow with his finger tips. This was the last thing he expected to receive , and from Kazui. He couldn't think of anything he had done to earn it. "It's for you."

Tugging at the ribbon Yoruichi slumps over the arrancar's slick back as Urahara hides behind his fan. The Shihoin says "Come on! Open it! What did the little strawberry send you!"

Standing up Yoruichi fell off. This gift was meant for him so for anyone else to see it felt wrong. So without words the ex- espada walks to his room ignoring all the fuss of the half naked woman.

Slamming the door shut Grimmjow settles again on the floor; eyes never straying from the gift. There was no tag or any indication it was for him except for the color of the ribbon. Neatly he undid the bow, but tore into the box to reveal a black leather album with a panther engraved in silver in front. Leather was smooth and soft against his calloused hands. 

It was the first contact that the orange menace had done since their last meeting over three years ago. It was an emotional one, but one that had to be done. It felt like yesterday when they had it.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Kazui didn't spare a look at the hollow as he sat on the edge of the Kurosaki household. Ever since the death of his father Kazui started to notice when Grimmjow would visit his old house. Grandpa Isshin had told his nephew he would invite the ex-espada in every time, but Grimmjow would act like a stray that's been fed and just leave straight after.

"What are you-" 

"Shut it and listen for once!" The shinigami knew he was treading on thin ice especially when calling the hollow a liar. He could feel the feline indignation radiating off his uncle. His next words would decide if he would keep his head or not. "You're stubborn, brash, and an idiot. I know you love dad even if it was all one sided, and it hurts me to see you like that." That statement bothered him in a way the Shinigami knows it does.

"I'm young, not blind Grimmjow. Looking back you had many chances to take dad for yourself, but you didn't whether out of some weird code of honor or something else. It would have been okay. I would've never fault or accuse you of anything if you did." Kazui had to keep a calm composure even as the hair on his arms stood up at the hidden anger welling up in the arrancar sitting next to him.

Absorbing all of this Grimmjow slowly grew hot and angry that at such a young age the brat knew what was going on, and had the guts to call him out on it. He respected that and at the same time he bristled at it. The kid was right in the fact he never took the chance, and it stung him when it was taken away. Maybe this was some weird closure the brat was trying to give him. A sense if he had gone after Ichigo it would've been okay. They all would be okay. 

After a minute of just holding the light album the arrancar opened it. The first picture his eyes lands is one of Kazui at a college party along with Ichika with a stupid grin on his face. His orange eyes seem distracted, distant, a hollow must have been nearby. Kazui looks slightly older, but remnants of chub clung around his cheeks. Tilting corners of lips Grimmjow would deny that he smiled.

Next was a festival with Kazui hanging off Ichigo’s shoulder in matching orange yakutas with the ex- espada in the back in a lighter blue one carrying a parasol. Orihime was feeding her husband and son while Grimmjow sweated in his gigai being dragged by the twins to some game they wanted a prize from. Everyone is smiling. Isshin was very persistent that Grimmjow came along with no real reason as to why, and his non-existent heart tightened at the unsaid messages.

The next photo added another block to the tower of emotional jenga that was the arrancar's feeling. There was a burning sensation at the edge of his eyes even when he tried to blink it away. Nine year old Kazui sat in his lap while the arrancar showed how to properly clean his sword. Obviously, one of the Kurosaki’s took it due to the weird angle it was taken, and the pair were alone in the living room.

Grimmjow reflexively grips the album at the photo dated on Kazui’s first birthday. The pair slept on the couch, the arrncar’s large hands cradling the baby securely on his chest. Grimmjow remembered sneaking off into the house away from the noise with a drowsy infant. With two options, leave the child in his parents room or on the couch, the ex- espada thought to take a nap, and leave before anyone could spot him. In that moment a realization hit him. The Kurosaki’s knew he purred the child to sleep, and that he purred at all. Grimmjow let himself have a moment of feline indignation, but was swept away at the small message written in the book.

Thanks for being there for me Uncle Grimmjow “mao”.

Suddenly the book snapped shut and set tenderly on the floor.All of this was unintentional from the moment the kid was shoved into his arms. Twenty three years. Twenty three years he let himself get attached, and in retrospect eight of those he was a pseudo father figure to his rivals kid. To have seen the kid cry at the loss of his father, and entrust Grimmjow with thoughts he could never tell his parents. It all came crashing down on him like the pillars of Las Noches. Unsure of how to feel the arrancar focused on the one that bloomed in his chest. Being a creature of nightmares and literal death all he could assume was that the feeling was achingly similar to his pack, if not greater.

Taking a moment to process what little he could of the suffocating emotion he called out “Urahara!” At his name the door slid open, Kisuke watched the ex- espada stare intensely at the floor “Yes?”

“Which direction is Tokyo?”


End file.
